


For You, Mother.

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman.<br/>Such a thoughtful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If this goes over well, I plan to write several more chapters. At that point, however, I'm sure the rating of the story will change and more tags will be needed. But for now, enjoy.

Norman appreciated these moments the most. He silently stood in the doorway, safely camouflaged by shadows, observing his blissfully unaware Mother. She glided around the kitchen smiling to herself and humming, the sunlight through the window catching on her hair just right. She looked like an angel. 

“Mother-”

She dropped the fork she was cleaning and whipped around to greet him, face gleaming with delight. “Norman! When did you get home? I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Just a moment ago,” Norman anxiously fiddled with the small box in his pocket. It never felt right to lie to Mother, but if a little white lie here and there allowed him an opportunity to watch, so be it. 

“Well,” Norma sauntered over to Norman, wiping her hands on the front of her apron. “How was your day, honey?”

Suppressing a smirk, Norman nonchalantly replied. “It was fine. Nice to get out of the house.. fresh air.”   
Norma smiled at him, a dazed look on her face like she was contemplating verbalizing too many thoughts at once. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get washed up for dinner? I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

With a curt nod, Norman cooly exited the kitchen, making his way up the stairs and into his room. He latched the door behind him, assuring his privacy, and plopped down onto his bed. Pulling out the little box that had been burning a hole in his pocket since he got home, he let out a sigh. He’d spent all day, in and out of many shops down town looking for the perfect gift. Mother would love it. Creaking open the small velvet box, Norman felt a rush of excitement. Staring back at him was the gift he had finally settled on, a pale blue stone pendant, set in sterling silver on a dainty silver chain. He knew it was the perfect choice for Norma as soon as he laid eyes on it. Carefully extracting the necklace from the box, Norman made his way across the room to the mirror hung on the wall. After a few tries, he was able to secure the clasp behind his neck, and admired his reflection. Even though he hadn’t given it to her yet, wearing the necklace made him feel closer to Mother, and now that he’d worn it, she would be closer to him too.

“Honey? Dinner’s ready!” Norma’s voice echoing up the staircase snapped Norman out of his temporary daze. 

“Coming!” Norman carefully unclasped the necklace, returning it to its box, the chain still warm with the heat of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos :)  
> If you wish to see more of this story, please leave a comment.

“I hope you’re hungry!” Norma said with a proud expression on her face. 

Norman settled into one of the wooden chairs, maintaining good posture out of respect and attentiveness to his mother. She spooned mashed potatoes and carrots on to his plate, complimenting the vegetables with a big slab of steak. Dinner smelled delicious, and Norman’s mouth began to water. 

“Thank you,” he nodded, unfolding his napkin and setting it onto his lap. He glanced up at his mother across the table, still beaming at him, the candle light dancing across her radiant face. 

Norma gazed lovingly at her son. “You’re welcome honey.” After carefully chewing and swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes, she quietly cleared her throat. “So, I was thinking maybe we could do something together tomorrow. Maybe take a trip into town and check out the new coffee shop that just opened, just you and me.”

He smiled, gulping down a sip of water. “I would love that, Mother. Maybe afterward we could go for a walk somewhere?”

“Sounds great.” She smiled at him, holding eye contact as she took a sip of water. 

The rest of the meal was shared in comfortable silence. They were so accustomed to each other’s presence that it wasn’t strange for them to just sit at the table together, content with occasionally sharing glances and communicating through smiles.

After finishing their meal, Norma pushed out her chair to rise and collect the dishes for washing.

“Mother, please sit down.” He hadn’t intended for it to come out as stern as it sounded. 

A worried expression crossed Norma’s face as she quickly lowered herself back into her seat. “What is it honey? Is everything okay?”

Norman anxiously pulled at the sleeve of his sweater, reaching a hand into his pocket to remove the small box. “There is no need to worry, I just.. have something for you.”

She pursed her lips, trying to hide the excitement she felt as Norman stood and walked toward her side of the table. When he extracted the velvet box from his pocket, she couldn’t hold in the grin that spread across her face. Norma gazed into Norman’s eyes as she took it, the anxious look on his face was strangely endearing to her. 

“For you, Mother.” 

Creaking open the cover of the box and locking her eyes on the beautiful necklace inside, Norma’s eyes began to water. 

“Oh Norman,” She daintily removed the necklace, examining the beautiful blue stone expertly placed in the silver setting. “I love it, honey!”

Norman held out a hand, silently willing her to drop it into his palm. He undid the clasp, circling behind her to place it around her neck. As he leaned in, he took in her scent, an enticing mixture of lavender and vanilla that was just so.. Mother. 

She clutched at the stone around her neck, swiveling her head to face her son who had now placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t have to do this. I love it so much, my sweet boy.”

Mouth quirking into a smile, Norman gazed lovingly into her eyes. “I saw it while I was downtown today, and immediately thought of the color of your eyes.”

Tears of gratitude began to well up in Norma’s eyes as she spun in her chair to face him. Pulling him into a tight embrace, she affectionately nuzzled her face into his neck. 

“I love it so much! You are so thoughtful.” Her voice cracking with the tears she was trying to hold back. 

Norman blushed at the physical contact, softly smiling while basking in the heat of Mother’s body against his. If he had the chance, he would never let her go. He wished they could stay like this forever.


End file.
